Danganronpa: Despair Hidden Behind the Veil/ Chapter 4
Chapter 4: It’s All Fun and Games Until Somebody Dies - Daily Life (Told in Elle Romanova's POV) I hesitated at my door. “Do I really want to go out there and be asked a million questions? No. Do I have a choice? ….definitely no.” I sighed, fixing my hair one last time before walking out of my room. I glanced at Eric’s door, then Jason’s. I let out a small sigh, before pressing down the skirts of my dress and walked to the dining hall, where Michiko was fixing breakfast, while Vixen was playing some card game with Coralia and Chen. “Good morning,” I said, sitting down. “Oh, hey, Princess.” Vixen said, “You disappeared so fast last night, I thought you were-” “Um… yeah, I can explain that… but I’d prefer it to be when everyone’s present.” I interrupted. “You don’t want to have to explain it twice, huh…” Chen said. “I get that… Want to be dealt in? We were just getting started.” Coralia asked. I smiled, nodding. “Sure,” I said, “What game is this, anyway?” “Uno… You do know how to play Uno, right?” Vixen asked. “Of course I do,” I said, “Basically need to get rid of all the cards, right?” She nodded. “Then deal me in.” She dealt me a hand, and then we got started. It was a pretty fun match, especially when they added so many random rules. Though the fun was slightly dampened when Jason walked in. “Morning, Jason.” I said, trying to be at least a little sociable. He merely grunted as a response, his eyes were puffy. “...well, that’s rude..” “Still probably upset.” whispered Coralia. “I don’t really blame him, though….” “Yeah, he did just lose his brother right after losing his girlfriend…” Chen said. “It could be worse, though…” Vixen said. “Yeah….” I whispered. “You know, I’m right here.” Jason said, right behind me. I jumped, looking at him. “Sorry. Just...had a rough night too.” I said. Eric walked in, holding the charms of the fallen. “I’m building a shrine for them….” he said. “Good idea,” I said, smiling as the final people walked in behind him. “Oh, so the two silent people are finally here to talk?” Seraphina asked. “Seraphina, stop.” Eric said, as we walked to the shrine that was set up in the courtyard. It was a little basic but it was still unfinished. “We can always add to it…” Coralia said, sniffing softly. “I feel bad for all of them….” “Exactly… We did this for Mahiru, back in our first…” Michiko said. “Yeah.” Kosuke said, as I set the first one on Sun’s picture. Eric put Yuki’s on next, as Dragomir placed Alyss’ on the third picture. “They didn’t deserve it, but this will give us incentive to finish this game.” Chen said. I nodded. “...now…” I looked at Jason. “Do you want to actually sit down and talk? Because both of us have some explaining to do.” “Right.” Jason said, as we walked back to the Dining hall. We all sat down, as I was on one end, Jason on the other. “So… who wants to talk first?” Seraphina asked. “Because things were said from both Jay and Elle that were kind of strange.” “I was behind the attack…..” Jason said. “Jay thought it would shake things up….but after that first attack…...I only attacked one other person…..” “Eric?” I guessed. He nodded. “But that failed as well….but now, why does it matter anymore.” “Why did he say ‘the one who wouldn’t die’?” I asked. “Even if you were behind it...it makes it seem like the two of you were targeting me from the start.” “It does seem that way,” Michiko said, “Even when the real target he was going for was Elle…” “But, now…...why should I keep up the facade?” Jason said, his eyes starting to water. “Jason….” Seraphina started, standing. “...Eric, stay near her.” “n-no. I’m not going to attack her…..” Jason yelled. “I am just…..” “When you nearly killed her, and when your brother was going to, and said he’d gladly do it from the grave, we aren’t going to let you.” Seraphina said, “I may not particularly like her, but that doesn’t mean I’m letting you touch her.” “Seraphina.” I said. “Just sit down.” She looked at me, and nodded, sitting down. I then looked at Jason. “Don’t yell at my friends.” “Why do you care?” he retorted. “You, the one my brother could have just left alone…..but I guess it was my fault.” “Because I know this isn’t really you.” I said, “You and I were just dancing a day ago, and yesterday as well. You aren’t that cruel. You’re just hurt.” “You think you know how i feel?” he said. “As if...” “He’s hopeless…” Chen said. “Shut the fuck up, Chen!” Jason yelled, about to swing on Chen until Kosuke grabbed the kendo stick and pulled it away. “Kosuke?” “Jason, calm down.” Kosuke yelled, “please.” “...thank you. One more minute of that and I would have gone over there myself.” I said. “Well… now it’s your turn to explain...if Jason over there is calm?” Vixen said, looking over at Jason. Jason looked up, eyes red. “I am calm...” “At least he didn’t call me a dog.” Vixen said, smirking. “Right… um.. Where do I start….” I started. “I guess I should start with why I was so shocked it was Moulin Rouge. It’s because Sun’s father said that to me… said that I played Satine...while he was the Duke…” “...and that means…?” Michiko asked. “That he owned me.” I said. “I was his...no matter what I could do…and that he could do anything he wanted to me.” “Elle….” Eric started. “no wonder you were frightened when we danced…..” Jason said. I looked at him. “You don’t know the half of it…” I said, adjusting myself in my seat, a bit uncomfortable. “I’m not scared of you, exactly.. Just the situation...” “as if anyone cared...” he said. “Enough!” Michiko yelled, before looking at me. “So, that’s why you were shocked that he chose Moulin Rouge. But...why’d you run off?” “...” I looked down. “She was obviously scared it would happen again.” Chen said. “And with someone like Jason...it was more possible than not…” Seraphina said. “That’s why you reacted so violently…” I nodded, feeling tears prick my eyes again. “And so you bolted when you got the chance…” Vixen said. “So you wouldn’t have to explain….” “we could have stopped this….” Jason said. “Jason, if we knew, we could have. But now, we have to deal with the result.” Kosuke replied. “... then why didn’t you kill me after realizing I was still alive, if I’m such a ‘weakling’? If no one cared?!” I asked, “It’s not like you didn’t have the chance to when we were alone.” “I don't think I even have the right to even say...” Jason replied, looking away. “And you call me scared. You’re the coward.” I said, clenching my hands into fists, before letting out a small sigh and relaxing them. “A new area must have opened by now. We should check it out.” “Yeah, it’s well…..only accessible through the tunnels.” Kosuke said. “That’s fine with me.” I said, “That way, we can see if we can actually notice the tunnels in our labs.” I started walking towards the door. “Yeah, but what about…..Jason?” Chen asked. “Let him be.” I said, “Besides...I’m sure now that he’s shown such hostility, we won’t let our guards down that easily.” We all stood, walking out. Jason followed, looking down. We all went to our respective labs. The entrance was backstage, hidden under a pile of sandbags. I moved them and climbed down the ladder. “Geez, who thought this was a good idea?!” i heard Chen say. “You tell me, though, why can’t we have found these earlier?” Coralia replied. “Chen? Coralia?” I called, walking towards their voices. “Elle?” Chen said. They were close. “Oww, that was my foot!” Vixen yelled. “Sorry….” Jason said. “Jason, be careful.” Kosuke said. “Before you actually hurt someone…” Michiko added. “Guys, don’t fight!” I yelled, “We need to meet up somewhere… Do you all see the maps?!” “Yeah!” Seraphina said. “Good,” I said, looking at the map in front of me. “It looks like there’s a bigger area right below a ladder. Do you guys see that? All the way on the right!” “Whoa! That is huge!” Dragomir said. “Sounds like one hell of a place!” Vixen said. “Yeah, I think that’s where we’re supposed to go! Meet up there!” I yelled. “Do not go up alone! And if you meet up with others on the way over, stick with them!” “Got it!” Chen said. I started to move, following the maps on the walls. And soon, running into Vixen. “Hey!” she said. “Hey,” I said, “I thought you were with Jason?” “Well, that didn’t last. Kosuke now has him.” She said. “Good…” I said, continuing to walk with her. “You know… I haven’t heard Eric…” “You are right…” She said, as we walked. And ran into Coralia and Chen. “Oh, hi!” Coralia said, “I thought we would have run into you sooner…” “Yeah.” Vixen said. I shrugged. “Probably different paths?” I said, “I’m sure there’s more than one…” “Yo.” said Eric, looking down the path at us. “Geez, why didn’t you say anything when we were all talking…” I said, walking over to him. “I was worried.” “You try to find anyone while distracted by talking.” he said, smiling. That was until a whack came from the tunnels. “Uh oh….” “Jason...what did you do this time?!” I yelled. There was silence. “We should find the others.” Chen said. “Right. Come on!” I said, running. I couldn’t help it. A whack followed by silence usually wasn’t a good sign. We ran towards the sound, and stopped. We heard the sound of water. “Water?” Vixen said. “I...don’t know…” I said, hesitant. “Guys?!” “Yeah!” Kosuke said. “You called!” Dragomir yelled. “Still here!” Michiko said. “Jason?!” I yelled. “You better answer, or I’ll come find you myself!!!” ”please just hurry…..” Jason yelled. I let out a sigh of relief. “Good… so it is just water.” I said. “Wait… so you actually care if he’s dead?” Vixen asked. I nodded. “Yeah. I really don’t think he’s such a bad guy.” I said. We continued walking and soon reached a ladder. We climbed up and were looked at by a worried Jason. “What the took so long?!” “Well, we heard something whack something else and got worried, idiot!” I yelled at him. “Geez, can’t a girl get worried for a friend?!” “Friend, eh?!” he said. “Even after all this?! You really must trust me….!” I narrowed my eyes, but even I was shocked at his words. Saying that I trust him? Of course I did. I still considered him a friend, after everything that happened. “Now, that’s an unnecessary thing to say.” Vixen said. “Exactly!” Seraphina said. “Of course she trusts you!” “After all that happened?” he asked, as Kosuke helped Michiko up. “Thanks, Kosuke…” She said, before her eyes widened, looking behind all of us. “Whoa… is that a theme park?!” “Yeah, its huge!” Vixen said. I smiled. “Let’s go!” I exclaimed, running off. Eric followed, as we separated in groups. “Wow, who knew we would be at a theme park while at a school.” “I know…” I said, my eyes widened, looking around at everything. “This is so cool!!!” “I know!” Eric said, running to the food stands. I let out a small giggle, running over to a shop...where Jason happened to be. “...oh. It’s you.” I said, about to turn around. “Oh, hey.. I was curious if you want to go on a ride?” he said. “When you’re the one who thinks I don’t trust you?” I asked, looking at him. “I think I should… oh, you know, why not… It’s not everyday you get to go to a theme park...” His eyes brightened. “Thank you.” He said as we jumped on the closest ride. It was like one of those dark rides that were in a lot of bigger amusement parks, but… it was a bit stranger. Definitely seemed like something Monokuma would have created. “...this is weird…” I whispered, subconsciously getting closer to Jason as I looked around the ride. “It is very strange…..?” He said, noticing me getting closer. “Elle, I am sorry for everything I did. I regret all of the murder I did, as well as the attack on you….” I looked up at him. “It’s okay. I don’t blame you.” I said, smiling a little. “After all, what’s past is past. No need to worry about it now.” “Yeah…..” he said, as the ride ended. “That was fun.” Hm….. should i? I should. I pulled out something I got in the school store, a little charm in the shape of a sword and put it in his hand. “Elle…...w-whoa, you want me to have this?” “Yep.” I said, smiling. “I got it in one of those gachapon machines in the shop. I held onto it to see if you wanted it, and didn’t have a chance to give it to you earlier.” He smiled, “thank you.” He said, hugging me. “I should let you go see Eric. He is one awesome guy.” Jason walked off, a smile on his face. I walked around before I saw Eric. “Hey!” I said, running over to him. “Hey.” he started. “Hey… um, Jason was acting really off. So i took him on a ride.” I said “He looked like he needed the company of someone.” He said, handing me a drink. “You thirsty?” I smiled, taking it, “You didn’t have to…” I said, blushing a little. “i wanted to. But the robot in charge was acting odd…..” Eric said. “Maybe he was just programmed wrong...” I said, taking a sip of the drink, smiling a little at the flavor. “Mm, this is good!” “Good? You look excited…..” Eric said, as he saw something. “Elle, get the others….” “Huh?” I asked, before nodding. “Okay!” I ran off to find everyone and gather them around. “Eric, what's…...oh no.” Coralia said, as all of us ran over. Despair really wanted to fuck with us. Because this was evil. Jason was tied to the tracks of a ride, his body torn into three by the wheels. His eyes were full of fright and pain. Blood was covering his mouth and chin, slowly dripping onto the white gravel below. Deadly Life (Told in Eric Fotistiko's POV) “Jason!” Seraphina screamed. “A body has been discovered!” Monokuma’s voice rang out. Elle was in shocked silence, eyes wide. “N-no…” she whispered. “Why? He was trying to get forgiveness for his brother.” Dragomir said. “Wait, where’s Michiko?” Vixen asked. Coralia looked around. “Chen? Chen!” “Help me!!!!!!!!” We heard him yell. “C-come on!” Elle yelled, running ahead of us. “Whoa, wait!” yelled Seraphina, chasing after her. The rest of us followed. “Kosuke, vixen. Go find Michiko.” I said. “Make sure she is okay.” “Right!” Vixen said, “Did you know where she was heading? The Funhouse, right?” “Yeah.” I said, as we approached the Ferris wheel. Chen was in the top carriage. “Chen!” “We have to get him down!” Elle yelled, heading into the control station. The carriage started to lean. The screws were coming loose. “Chen, jump!” “I…. I can't” he said. That is when Coralia really changed. “C’mon, Chen! Show us the Neko you are!” “She’s right! Use those thief skills!” Seraphina yelled. Chen gulped. “Here goes nothing!” He took a running start, and jumped, just as the carriage broke loose. Elle winced as the carriage hit the ground. “C’mon Chen…” she whispered, looking up. “Use those cat-like reflexes I know you have…” Chen was hanging from the side, jumping from rung to rung. He landed,slipping and falling on his ass. “Oww. I guess I broke the old wives tale.” “Doesn’t matter.” Coralia said, hugging him tightly, “You’re alive, aren’t you…?” “Yeah. But…” he started. “Who was murdered ? I heard the announcement before the ride just stopped.” “...Jason….” Seraphina said, as Elle looked down, tearing up. Chen looked away. “No..” “I-it was horrible..” whispered Elle. “Look, we should check on the others.” Seraphina said. “Funhouse, right?” “Right.” I said, as we ran there. “Vixen, Kosuke!” “I-in here!!!” yelled Vixen, her voice a bit shaken, like she was close to crying. I walked in and gasped. God damnit, whoever thought this was a good fucking idea should get fucking castrated. Michiko was hanging from one of the rafters, cuts all over her arms and legs. Her face was also in terror, but what threw me off was that there was blood coming from the noose. “W-wh-” started Elle, as the body discovery announcement played. “What the hell is going on here?!” “We found her like this…” Vixen said. “It must have happened after we separated.” Kosuke said, his voice small. “Kosuke…. I know it must be hard on you…” Seraphina said, “But we should get her down… Eric?” “Right.” I said. Chen climbed on my shoulders and untied her. Kosuke grabbed her, loosening the noose. Chen climbed down. “...who could have done this…?” asked Vixen. “Obviously someone with some sort of grudge, considering how they died…” Coralia said. “Let's investigate.” I said. “Elle,mind getting alibis? I need to look around. And check the bodies.” “Of course.” Elle said, nodding. “B-besides… I don’t think I’ll be able to handle this one…” “got it.” I said, checking Michiko's body and the Monokuma file. “Hm…..hang on…..” “Bad timing, Eric.” Coralia said, looking at Kosuke. “So not funny..” muttered Seraphina, as Elle walked over to her and Vixen. “No, the death was different.” I said. “What was it?” Coralia asked. “Blood loss from her throat.” I said, noticing a pool of blood on the floor nearby. There were dragging marks in it. “Hm.” I looked around. Soon, finding a knife in a small internal area in the wall. “How did...that get there….?” Seraphina asked, “Weird…” “Very.” I said, before going to Jason’s corpse. “Tied up. But the file reads as blunt force trauma as the cause of death……” “Probably from the roller coaster…” Elle said as she walked over, looking away from the corpse, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. “No, look. If it was from the coaster, the cause would have been disembowelment.” I said, searching. “Come on, they couldn't have hid it that easily!” “...hidden what?” Elle said, “...something blunt enough to knock him out?” I kept searching until I pulled out a hammer. A long handled hammer. “Wait, was this at the circus area?” “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was for one of the games.” Elle said, “But...what’s it doing here?” “I don't know. But it looks like it was recently cleaned.” I said, touching the half that shined. “Almost as if to cover the truth.” “...but…. The only person who it could have been…” Elle started, looking at me, slight fear and shock in her eyes. “Is the only one who wasn’t with us the entire time…” “Hm…. remember that bang we heard in the tunnels? What if it was the culprit practicing?” I said. “...that would make sense… I found a leaking pipe not too long after.” she said. “can all the students come to the courtroom for the class trial.” Monokuma said. “It’s time…” Elle said, glancing at Jason for a moment, her eyes watering up as she saw something in one of his hands. A small, sword-shaped charm. “L-let’s go…” We met up with the others, and walked back to the school. Class Trial and Aftermath We took our places. “why must we do this? It's starting to get really fucking annoying.” I asked. “Because, Eric,” Seraphina said, “It’s what is right to do. But… let’s get it over with… I’m not too thrilled with doing this, either…” “Yeah, it’s starting to sound like a broken record…” muttered Vixen. “But we have to do this, and do it right!” Coralia said. “Yeah…” I said, “So, lets start with the times of death, because Monokuma kinda left that detail out.” “Yeah… it kind of seemed like they happened at different times, after we all went our own ways.” Elle said, “But who died first…?” “Once we determine that, we can figure out the rest.” I said. “Right.” Vixen said, thinking. “We noticed Jason first, so it’s possible he died first…” “No way,” Elle said, “I was with him before he died.” “So that makes you a culprit!” Seraphina exclaimed, pointing at Elle. “No!” I yelled. “Elle came to me immediately after trying to cheer Jason up. It was about ten or so minutes later that we saw him dead.” “So… that rules out Elle…” Coralia said, “Hmm… when did Michiko go off on her own? I remember she was with Kosuke before she left.” “That is correct, he would never leave her side.” I said. Kosuke looked away. “...” “Kosuke….” Elle started, “We need to know… otherwise…. This would be nearly unsolvable.” “I did leave her alone. I had eaten too much earlier and my stomach got upset.” He said. “I was in the bathroom for about 20 minutes as to make sure my system was clear.” “TMI, dude…” Vixen said, “But that would leave a window for something to happen… Did she say she was going to the funhouse then?” “Yeah, she did. I told her to go ahead as to not spoil the mood.” he said. “That would explain why you came from a different direction than the Funhouse.” I said. “But did you see anyone when you were running to the bathroom?” “Only Dragomir, but he was going through the haunted house.” Kosuke said. “Huh… interesting…” Seraphina said, “While most of us were in our own groups… Vix and I were looking through shops…” “And Chen and I were together looking at the various rides before Elle came to get us.” Coralia said. “Hang on, was Chen with you when we found Jason?” Kosuke asked. Coralia shook her head. “No… I thought he was right behind me, but when I turned around, he was gone, remember?” she asked. “Then we found him at the ferris wheel… How did you even get there, Chen?” “To be honest, i really do not remember.” He said. “Last i remember, i was following you. Then……” he strained. “Someone grabbed me, covering my mouth with a cloth. I fainted. And when I came to, I was up in the carriage.” “Chloroform…” muttered Elle, before shaking her head. “So, the attempt on Chen was most likely after Jason’s… which means Michiko’s death was first, right?” “It would seem that way, as hers was the only one we can't exactly place.” I said. “Now for the causes of death…...they should be obvious.” “Well, it seems like Michiko’s was from her hanging…” Seraphina said, “while Jason’s was from the roller coaster.” “Wrong… In the Monokuma file, it says that it’s bloodloss for Michiko, from a cut on her neck,” Elle said,” and Jason’s was from a blunt hit to the head.” “How can you be so sure?” Kosuke said. “They were set up as if the former causes were correct.” “I think i know why Michiko’s was how it was.” I said. “Huh?” Coralia asked, “Why?” “It was reenact her death from before.” I said. Kosuke tensed. “No……” Kosuke said, sliding to his knees. “But… didn’t she say she started it herself, before?” Elle asked, “That she was feeling suicidal and wanted to die just to get it over with?” “That was before, i helped her through that.” Kosuke said. “She was fine…..” “Sounds very doubtful.” Chen said. “...Kosuke….” Coralia said, “...did you tell anyone about that? About the...way she died...” “Anything helps…” Vixen said. “‘cause I’m at a loss…” “The person I told is dead.” Kosuke said. “I told Jason.” “But...he couldn’t have done it.” Elle said, “He wouldn’t have.” “Unless, the killer is using Jason as a scapegoat.” I said. “Wha?” Vixen asked. “No… it’s possible.” Elle said. “Putting the blame on Jason would have made this unsolvable completely… Like a closed-room murder.” “But it isn't, right?” I said. “Dragomir?” “What?!” Dragomir replied, his face was like stone. Except his makeup was running. “You’ve been silent this entire time…” Elle said, “And you were the only one who has been disappearing off and on today.” “No. I have an alibi.” He said. “I was in the haunted house.” “No. You weren't.” I said. “You were only there when Kosuke ran past.” “Which means, you were the one that went off and killed Michiko and Jason, and attempted to kill Chen.” Coralia said. “...and I’m pretty sure I know why.” Elle said, looking at Dragomir. “It’s because of what happened to Alyss. No one knew what happened exactly. But… you were furious, weren’t you? So you took away what Kosuke cared about most… and took Jason because of the actions of his brother. I’m right… aren’t I?” Dragomir's eyes were dark. Until he looked up, tears were streaming from his eyes and running his makeup. “Whoa, Dragomir…” started Seraphina. “I….I only cared about her. No one else. And her death broke me. Especially when I knew it was Jason's fault!” He yelled. “Dragomir, calm down!” Elle exclaimed, “It wasn’t Jason’s fault at all!” “Then who?! Phantom? Who?!” He asked. “It was an accident!” Elle yelled at him. “Her death wasn’t anyone’s fault!” “Yes it was!” Dragomir yelled. “He is under Despair’s influence.” Kosuke said. “Then...what do we do?” Coralia asked. “J-just vote?” “We may just have to.” I said. “Elle, mind going over the case?” “ALYSS?!!!!!” Dragomir wailed. Elle nodded. “Right… So, after separating our ways this morning to go to our labs, the culprit had the idea to retrieve something from the circus. That something...was the long handled hammer from one of the games. They used it in the tunnels for practice on one of the pipes, which a few of us heard. After investigating for a moment, I found a leaking pipe. When we surfaced at the theme park, we went our separate ways, mostly in groups. The culprit waited at the Haunted House for the perfect opportunity to pounce. Once Kosuke ran past to go to the bathroom, the culprit headed for where Michiko had said she was going: the funhouse. He used the method to kill her before, cutting her wrists and legs with a knife that was hidden in a wall… but the killing blow was the one to the neck. He then wrapped the rope in a noose around her neck, tying her to the rafters. After that, he waited until his next victim was free: Jason. I had been trying to cheer him up, and when we went our separate ways, the culprit snuck up and hit him with the hammer, successfully killing him. Jason was then tied up to the tracks of the roller coaster, and his body was...destroyed, more or less… because of it. Next, was the attempt on Chen. After Eric noticed Jason’s body, and told me to go get everyone else, the culprit was planning on attacking another, despite the rule saying that a third victim can’t be killed by the culprit. The culprit waited until Coralia was far enough ahead before grabbing Chen and using a cloth soaked in chloroform to knock him out. Then, Chen was dragged to the Ferris Wheel and sent to the top, after some adjustments to the bolts of the car. Thankfully, we noticed Chen was gone sooner rather than later, and Chen had woken up to alert us, and was able to get down…. I think that’s everything, isn’t it, Dragomir?” Dragomir was sitting, almost like he was made of stone. “I didn't attack Chen.” He said, deadly calm. “What?” asked Vixen. “But.. who did, then?” Dragomir said nothing “...it doesn’t matter… he still killed Jason and Michiko.” Elle said. “We have to vote.” “Right.” I said, at the voting began. A few minutes later, and it was unanimous, “That’s right!” Monokuma yelled, “Dragomir Valanov is the blackened! It’s punishment time!!!” “It's over. We can be together again, Alyss.” Dragomir said, standing and running. Dragomir runs through the doors, down a dark hallway. The caption Goth Runway Disaster appeared as Dragomir ran through more doors to a backstage makeup set. The chairs turn to reveal Monokuma’s in costume. He gasps as the Monokuma's assaulted him with random perfumes as he runs onto stage. He coughs as the crowd starts to spray perfumes at him. He falls to his knees, coughing as his skin starts to react. He jumps back up and runs until he throws open the outside doors. He lands in the snow. He spots Alyss and smiles. Until he slips on some ice, cutting his forehead. The girl turns as it is just another Monokuma. Dragomir coughs more as blood drips from his mouth. He gasps one more time before the Monokuma sprays him, suffocating him. I couldn't believe how dark that was. Dragomir didn't deserve that! The first sound after the silence that we heard was Elle sniffing softly. Seraphina turned, looking at her. “What’s wrong with-” Seraphina started, before pausing. “...Are you crying…..?” I soon broke down, crying as well. “D-dragomir!!!!!!” I yelled, before punching the ground repeatedly. “Whoa, now, calm down!” Vixen said. “H-he didn’t deserve this!” Elle said, “N-no one did!” “No one.” I said. My hand was bloody and raw. “No one deserves anything like that.” “...let’s just get out of this room and patch you up…” Coralia quietly said. I nodded, getting up as Elle hugged me. The elevator went up. “Elle, are you okay? If you want, I can stay with you?” “I-I’ll be fine…” Elle quietly replied, wrapping her arms around herself. “I’d...honestly rather be alone for a bit…” “I think we all do.” I said, as I let her go. “I'll see you tomorrow, Elle.” She nodded, smiling as she turned to go to her room. “See you guys tomorrow!” “...you really think she’ll be okay?” asked Seraphina. “She should be. After all, we had to do this 3 times before.” I said. “She's strong.” “Unlike your hand.” Coralia said, dragging me to her lab. “Wha-!” I started.